1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shooter game technology and more particularly, to a shooting equipment shooting direction control system for shooter game, which facilitates quick and accurate adjustment of the shooting direction of the shooting equipment in horizontal direction as well as vertical direction subject to the control of micro switches, improving the shooting accuracy and the quality of the shooting game and avoiding aiming error due to the effect of the weight of the shooting equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
With continuous progress in innovative technologies, many electronic technology based products, implements and related software and hardware designs have been continuously created to serve people, making people's daily life and daily working so convenient and causing people to change their daily habits. Nowadays, online video games and virtual reality video games can treat pain, and release school stress, workplace stress and tension. When playing online video games, in addition to the applied application software, the mating operating tool takes an important role in performance. Keyboard, mouse and joystick are commonly used as an operating tool for video games. Further, shooting equipments are intensively used in fighting and war video games. When playing a shooting game, the player must aim the shooting equipment at the shooting target on the screen by oneself and then fire the shooting equipment. However, it is difficult to accurately aim the shooting equipment at the shooting target. When playing a shooting game, the player may encounter the following problems:                1. When holding the shooting equipment and facing the screen, the player must close one eye and use the other eye to aim the sight of the shooting equipment at the shooting target on the screen, and the player's vision will affect the aiming accuracy, resulting in a missed shot,        2. A shooting equipment for video shooting game has a certain weight that can affect the stability of the player's hands. If the player holds the shooting equipment for a certain length of time when aiming the shooting target, the hands may be unable to sustain, and the player may need to take a break and then restart to aim the shooting equipment at the shooting target, affecting shooting performance.        
Therefore, there is a strong demand for a shooting equipment that facilitates quick and accurate aiming, and eliminates the problem of aiming error due to the effect of the weight of the shooting equipment.